


Blow on It

by StarTrekkin08



Series: Game Nights [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, The Author Regrets Nothing, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Game night gets hard.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: Game Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Blow on It

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. That was a poor summary. 🤣

"Let's see...okay. You need blow on it." He said after reading the PADD in front of him.

"Pardon?" Kathryn said to Tom.

They were playing with ancient Nintendo 64 cartridges for their latest game night.

"Do as he said, captain." Chakotay tried to muffle a laugh beside her and B'Elanna smacked him for her.

Tom nodded. With a roll of her eyes, she blew on the cartridge and inserted it into the system. Finally, it sprung to life.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Chakotay said and Kathryn managed to successfully elbow him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have old stories to add to this Game Nights series but I need to type them up after one of unrelated behemoth ones is finally typed. I'm forcing myself to get it done.
> 
> I don't rights to anything. I'd have more money if I did.
> 
> Written 6/12/2020.


End file.
